When memories find peace
by Alienoid
Summary: Isabel's life since Max saved Liz through one night...


They stood in the silent desert after Tess' departure, then, they reached Maria's car without talking and went back home.  
  
********  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Isabel was sitting on her bed when Max came in. "It's over, Iz. There is no more danger. so why are you acting like this ? " "Like what ? " she asked, even if she knew the answer "As if your puppy got run down. It's all over, so what's your problem ? " "I'll tell you , Tess is gone, I admit it, she was Evil but she was my friend and we had a special bond. You had this special bond too. But still, you act like nothing happened ! " "So Tess is the problem ? What do you want ? You want me to bring her back on Earth, that won't be easy because she lives pretty far away now, but I'll try, so that you won't be pissy anymore ! " Lately, when Max heard 'Tess', he became furious. "It's not only Tess but you don't want to know, you're too busy with your own life, right ? " "It's false, I want to understand what's happening to you. Look at you, you look horrible, you don't eat anymore, you don't smile anymore, you're always pissy and you don't want to talk to anyone, not even me. Mum worries too, so tell me, please ? " "You couldn't understand, leave me alone. " "Is it about Alex ? " "Leave me right now" She was now yelling "Go ! " She watched Max as he closed the door. She laid on her bed and tears started rolling down her eyes. ' Why am I crying ? The Ice Princess never cries' she thought.  
  
The point is that she wasn't The Ice Princess anymore. That Isabel was still alive two years ago. That Isabel used to hang out with friends she barely knew, date guys she had seen only once, spend the afternoon at the Mall but that Isabel would have never talked to Maria DeLuca or Liz Parker and above all, she would have never fell in love with Alex Whitman. A few people really knew her, they were her parents and her brothers Max and Michael. But one day, Max changed everything, forever. That day, at the Crashdown, he had to act rapidly, without thinking. Then, the Ice Princess began to melt, it was the beginning of a threatening life.  
  
Max entered her room without knocking. Isabel heard him but she didn't want to talk to him after what happened. 'How can he be so blind ? ' "Hm, Iz, I'm going at the Crashdown, wanna come ? " he said, hesitantly. "I don't want to bother you with my problems. Just go. " He shook his head and got out of the room, slamming the door. She went in the kitchen, opened the fridge, then closed it and thought about her argument with Max. 'I could have be nicer, he isn't as close to me as he was before, he can't see' she thought.  
  
Max and Isabel have always been close but something had been broken, since the Liz thing. After all, he kind of betray her and Michael. She was really scared, it was like she couldn't trust him anymore, that's why she wanted to tell the truth to her mother and she and Max had their first argument, and she has cried in front of him, the Ice Princess who cries ? She understood her human side was stronger. She had a lot of feelings running inside her like fear, loneliness, pain, sadness. She was almost alone.  
  
She entered the Crashdown and saw her brother at the bar, staring at Liz with that stupid look. She decided to ignore him, so she sat at a booth in a way she couldn't see him. Michael was cleaning the table next to her. "Hey Iz ! " "Hey Michael ! " That's all. There was a time, they talked for hours ( she talked, Michael listened). Then, these dreams happened, they were very disturbing for her, she didnt know how to consider Michael anymore. She even thought she was pregnant with his baby, she had admitted it and it was kind of tearing when she learned she wasn't pregnant. Then, this whole destiny thing occured. She had to marry Michael one day. She didn't even want to think about it, neither did Micheal. He was her brother and now, he is her destiny. Since then, they became like strangers to each other, even if they talked sometimes, it wasn't as fun as it was before.  
  
She took a look at her watch. It was 9 :20. The Crashdown was almost empty. Max was still here but Michael had finished working. Maria approached her with a nice smile which hid bad thoughts. "Wanna something else, Isabel ? " Isabel tried to be as nice as possible "Don't you see I haven't finished my soda yet ? ? " "Okay, whatever."  
  
For the first time they talked, Isabel knew she wouldn't like Maria. The fact is that she didn't know why. Maria was nice, funny, but she entered Isabel's life without knocking. Besides, she kind of stole her Michael. Isabel has always been Michael's favorite girl (and the only one he knew) but now, he only sees Maria.  
  
Before leaving, Isabel remembered that she was in that booth when she met Grant. He made her feel more human when she needed it. But their relationship became more difficult since anyone approved it, neither Max nor Michael, nor her mother. Still, she kept dating him.  
  
Now, there were four persons left in the Crashdown. Maria was cleaning tables, Max was talking to Liz and Isabel was leaving. She wanted to apologize to Max, but instead, she left without even looking at him. She was on the way to nowhere, just hanging around, alone. She thought about her behavior toward Max. Two years ago, this would have never hapenend but now, there were something bad in her. 'That must be Vilandra acting on me' she thought, ironic.  
  
This whole Vilandra thing was the worst moment of her life. Since then, her life turned very bad. First, she killed someone. Even though Whitaker wanted to kill her, she felt guilty. That guilt was nothing compared to the guilt she felt when she learned about Vilandra. She has caused a war where millions of people died, as if it wasn't enough, she betrayed her family. Isabel was ashamed of her past, that's why she hid the truth from everybody. That's when they met the Dupes. Lonnie was Isabel but worse. She caused a fight between she and Max, then, Max learned everything about Vilandra and became less close to his sister. Things were getting worse and worse.  
  
Isabel pushed the graveyard's door. It was 10 :40. She crossed the cimetery and appraoched a cross (made by two branches). She made this for Grant, it was his cross. She knelt. "Hi, Grant ! It's been a long time I haven't come but today I remembered you and how I felt good when I was with you" She paused. She was crying again. She felt vulnerable. Then, she pursued. "Sorry for what happened"  
  
She knew it was her fault because she had these dreams of Laurie, she denounced Grant, and she got him in trouble. When he died she felt devastated, she understood that every man she'll involve in her life risk their own life. She knew that, still, she involved Alex.  
  
She headed for Alex's grave, kissed it, and sat. "Hello Alex ! I hope you're well. I'm not, I think I'm depressed. I haven't come here for a week, I didn't want to face reality. As you can see, I'm still on Earth and sometimes I wish I'm not. Tess is gone, with Max's baby. She killed you, I hate her" She thought she hated her but in fact, she couldn't. Tess was the friend Isabel has always wanted to have because she was an alien and a girl. But she killed her boyfriend. "I love you Alex and I can't get you out of my mind " For the third time tonight she was crying.  
  
Alex has always been there for Isabel. She just wanted him to be her friend and a week before he died, she understood she loved him. They have shared great moments of frienship. They could talk for hours,like they had always known each other. When things were tense with Max and Micheal, Alex made her feel better. He had even made a strip tease for her ! He was Isabel's hope, now he's gone.  
  
"Max says I have to forget you, to go on, but he can't understand" That's true, Max couldn't understand her. He can't since that college thing, that was the worst fight she and Max had ever had. He didn't want to let her go. He has even threatened her, she couldn't believe Max could be such a pig. She was sad, angry and weak all in the same time. She didn't know her brother anymore.  
  
As she was walking out of the graveyard, she met Kyle. "Hey Kyle ! What are you doing ? " "Just walking, thinking, ya know" "How are you ? "she asked hesitantly "I'm better" He paused "I want to thank you for having helped me after Tess' departure"  
  
Tess was a kind of sister for Kyle and Isabel knew he has been hurt when she left. As he helped her after Alex's death, she helped him. Two years ago, she considered Kyle as a geek from the football team, now he was her best friend, they shared a deep friendship. "So, see ya at the Crashdown tomorrow, ok ? "he said "Sure, goodnight ! "  
  
On the way back home, she reminded all the great moment she has had like the journey at Las Vegas or the Prom or the afternoons at the Crashdown with Kyle and Tess. These memories made her smile for the first time tonight.  
  
She entered her house. 'Time to apologize' She knocked at Max's door and entered. He was sitting on his bed with Liz. Isabel didn't want to imagine what they were doing before she entered. "Can you leave us, Liz, I need to talk to my brother" she shouted, as nice as usual.  
  
If Isabel couldn't stand Maria, she couldn't stand Liz neither. After all, she caused all this mess the day Max saved her. She has never tried to be close to her, she just tried to be nice but, except their secret, they had nothing in common.  
  
"Wanna know my problems, right ? " Max nodded. "Okay, first, you saved Liz Parker and told her the truth and you know I'll never forgive you. Then, a woman I kiled told me that, in another life, I was a traitor and I killed everybody. I fought with you. My date died because of me and the only man I've really loved has been killed by my best friend, then you don't want me to go to San Francisco and we fight again. So, that's three deaths plus a people death, two fights and a betrayal running in my mind and my so-called brothers leave me for their girlfriend and I'm alone dealing with my problems, now you know" "Sorry Izzy, I didn't see how preocupated you were. I'll be there. Now, go to sleep, ya need to" Isabel felt free. She went to bed, laid down and slept deeply.  
  
'I'm not normal and I won't deny it, I have to accept my life as it is and try to go on.'  
  
PS : please, don't judge me too bad 'cos it's my first fic, I'm French so I don't speak English all the time and I'm 16.. But I'd like to have your opinion ! ! 


End file.
